Demeter
by DemeterAKADemi
Summary: This is the story of Demeter's life, twisted in so many ways it's hard to count. Chapters 1-7
1. Prolog

Prolog  
  
"Ever since my return early this August, I have been insulted in almost every way possible, by most everyone possible. I've been called a snob, freak, stuck up, retard, and many other cruel, unkind names. Maybe I should hate them, but I don't. I know they could never understand the real depth of hatred. And I'm quite sure that in our small junkyard, they have never felt its true wrath. They have never seen the face of the devil. I have. I know. And I have come to believe that my knowledge of it scares them. They can look into my eyes, and find emotion so deep, that it seems to pull them in. It sucks them into a vortex of evil, where the only lights are those that burn in the heart and soul. If that light goes out, you are truly lost to this dark underworld. My name is Demeter, and six months after my birth, I went to hell, and survived. This is my story." 


	2. Macavity

Chapter One  
  
There was a promise of rain in the air. The wind was strong, and cold. I sat, wishing that the sun would appear. Thinking, that maybe, just maybe, if I wished, and believed hard enough, the Great Everlasting Cat would make the sun smile upon me, so I could feel it's warmth. I was so naive and stupid then. I would look only for the good qualities of life, and if I found bad ones, I pushed them into the back of my mind, and locked them away as if they did not exist. That is one mistake I will never make again. I had been sitting on an old, lumpy sofa. The springs were sticking out of it, and into my skin, making me uncomfortable. I was confused. I could not understand why the sun wasn't coming up. I stomped my foot impatiently. From behind me came a yowl of pain, and the soft furry foot that had been crushed under my toes was yanked away. I turned to see Munkustrap, future leader of the Jellicle tribe, hopping up and down on one foot, yelping in agony. I found it extremely amusing. I tried to smother the noise with my paws, but failed. I giggling helplessly. Munkustrap, still holding his wounded foot, glared down at me. I tried once again to stifle the giggles, but it didn't help. To make matters worse, Munkustrap lost his balance, and fell face first, into the still soft earth. Munku lifted his face, which was now coated in mud, and tried unsuccessfully to wipe off the mess. He then buried his face in his paws, and began to blubber like an infant. He was such a spoiled brat, but back when I was young, I found his fake charm, and sweetness, cute. I stopped laughing, and shyly began to clean his face. That was his chance. Unleashing his claws, he slashed them down my arm, and I screamed in pain. His brother, Alonzo, and his buddies jumped out from their hiding spot behind the great tire, and flew at me. They chased me far out of the safety of the junkyard. I ran blindly, hoping, praying that they would give up. They did. I kept on running, just in case. I finally had to stop. I could almost hear my legs, and lungs screaming in pain. I fell to the cold stone alley street, breathing heavily, and trying to calm down. Suddenly, two dark shadows blocked what little sunlight I was getting, and began to move towards me. I looked up. I lost my breath. Standing before me, was the handsomest tom I had ever seen in my whole short life. His eyes were ice blue, and just as cold, though they widen slightly, as they came to rest on my face. His fur was long, and unkept, but looked very soft, and warm. He licked his lips. His teeth were white, and looked razor sharp, and very dangerous. I gulped. I turned to the larger, older looking tom. He looked even more menacing then the young ginger. He had a filthy gray and black fur coat, with burs, and garbage stuck to it. He smiled evilly. His teeth were yellow, and rotting. His muddy brown eyes were blood shot, and he smelled of cat nip. I tried to back away, but the older one grabbed my arm. I cried out, as the claws, looking, and feeling like broken glass sunk into my tender skin. He smelled repulsive, and I thought that if I didn't get fresh air very soon, I was going to be sick. Suddenly, the old tom dropped me, and fell to his nee's, moaning. I looked up to see the ginger's fingers placed on one of the tender places on your neck. He growled.   
  
"Leave her alone Timber Rat Or else.", I was shocked. His voice was deep, and beautiful. The old one, Timber, nodded quickly, pain distorting his ugly face. The ginger let go of him. "Now get.", He ordered. Timber ran down the alley, and disappeared down a corner. I watched him go, and then turned to look up at the ginger tom. I was surprised. He was very slim, and much taller then I had anticipated. "Tha. . . thank you.", I stammered. He continued to star down at me. His beautiful eyes held me captive. I could not move, I could not speak, hell, I could barely even think strait. He dropped to one knee, and looked at my wrist. "You'll be all. . .", His voice trailed off, and I saw that his eyes had traveled up my arm, to the large, deep gash that Munku had made. It was still bleeding, and looked like it wasn't going to stop any time soon. "Jesus Christ," He looked into my eyes. "Who did this to you?" I held his gaze for only a moment, then looked at the ground. He took hold of my chin in his hand, and forced me to look into his eyes again. "Who did this to you?", He pressed.   
  
"Munkustrap." I answered, then broke down sobbing. He growled lowly. He began to stand, but I grabbed his arm. "Don, don't hur, hurt him. Please.", I begged. He looked at me a moment, then a thoughtful look came over his face. He bent down, and scooped me up into his arms with ease. Taken aback, I circled my arms around his neck, and held on for dear life. Realizing what I was doing, I blushed, and pulled back from his chest.  
  
"I can walk.", I mumbled. He grinned.   
  
"I beg to differ."  
  
"Who are you?", I asked. "Macavity." He answered softly, and we continued on in silence. 


	3. Coming Home

Chapter Two  
  
  
I woke up with a jolt. I had no idea where I was, and was terrified by the fact that someone's arms were around me, and we were moving. I screamed. Macavity began to speak to me softly, and I remembered at last what had happened, though I had no clue as to where he was taking me. I snuggled back into his arms, and closed my eyes. Then I was wide awake. We had to have been walking all night, and as far as I understood, he had been carrying me the whole while. I struggled to get free of his grip.   
  
"What's the matter?", He asked.   
  
"I can walk! You've been carrying me almost since this afternoon, and it has to be at lest three in the morning. I can walk now. I could have walked before. I . . .", I kept on trying to get him to put me down. He finally said, "I like carrying you.", And that startled me into silence. I guess I drifted back to sleep thinking about it, because I woke up to gentle paw across my face. My eye lids fluttered open, and immediately closed again, against the bright light. "Wake up Demeter. We're home." What on earth could he mean by that?   



	4. Crime & Punishment

Chapter 3  
  
Munkustrap, Alonzo, Rum Tum Tugger, Plato, and Coricopat were all sitting in the oven, the Official Hide Out. Rum Tum Tugger was furious.   
  
"What in the hell did you do to my sister?", He pushed Munkustrap against the wall effortlessly. Munkustrap began to choke and wheeze. "Where is Demeter?", Tugger demanded of Munkustrap, shacking him. Alonzo steeped fearfully forward.   
  
"She's gone.", Tugger let go of Munkustrap, who fell to the ground gasping. Tugger spun around to face Alonzo. "What do you mean she's gone? What the hell did you do to her?", Alonzo gulped.   
  
"Munku wanted to get even with Dem for humiliating him in front of Cassie, and decided to hurt her. She stepped on his foot, and began laughing when he was jumping around in pain, and fell in the mud. He started crying on purpose, and Dem went to try to help him get the mud off his face, and the he scratched her hard on the arm, and then we all chased her out of the Junkyard.", He was breathing hard. Tugger growled, and spun on Munku, glaring.  
  
"My sister has had a crush on you for a long time. She tries to help, and she get run out of the yard. Old. D is gonna here about this." He grabbed Munku by the scruff of his neck, and dragged him towards Old. D's lodge.   



	5. Draco

Chapter Four  
  
I sat pondering Macavity's words. "Wake up Demeter. We're home." We're home, he had said. I smiled. He had brought me into the room I was in now. It was small, but well furnished, with the furs of many fine animals. It smelled of roses, and wild lilies. Macavity had left shortly after he had brought me here, explaining that he was to inform his workers that I was here, and that I was to be treated with kindness. I settled back into the softness of one of the furs, and closed my eyes. I guess I was half asleep when I suddenly felt cold. My eyes snapped opened. I looked into the golden eyes of a murder. I don't know how I got that idea, I just knew I was right. He looked almost exactly like Macavity, only he had less muscles, and his eyes were sunk deep into their sockets. I shivered, and backed away.   
  
"Well, well, well, a lovely catch indeed dear brother. A lovely catch indeed.", he flashed me a wicked smile, and grabbed my arm before I could react. He pressed me up against the wall, and moved put his mouth against mine, in a cruel, kiss. He bit my bottom lip, and the crimson blood began to run down my chin. I started to cry, as everything started to get hazy. Suddenly he was pulled away from me, and I heard a loud thud. I sank to the floor, whimpering. I looked up to see Macavity, glaring at the tom with a look of pure hatred and disgust in his eyes.   
  
"Leave her alone Draco, you filthy bastard, leave her the hell alone." The older tom grinned at him, picked himself off the floor, and walked out the door. Macavity was by my side the moment he walked out. "Oh Demmie, Demmie, I'm so sorry. Did he hurt you?" I looked up into his face, and saw the blood leave it. "That god damned . . . .", His voice trailed off. He gingerly touched my bleeding lip with the tip of his claw. He growled.   
  
"Who, who was that?", I whispered. He looked over his shoulder, and hissed,   
  
"My brother, Draco. Stay as far from him as you can. He's become evil, because of his past.", Demeter stared at Macavity for a long moment, then asked,  
  
"What happened to him?", Macavity sighed, and took a deep breath, and began . . .   
  
"Draco and I were the best of friends, as well as brothers. We were always there for each other. Once, me and my mother left for a week, and when we came back, my father told us that Draco had been turned into Pollicle meat. He lied. He had sold my brother to a tom he owed a great deal of cat nip to. That man had a mate. She was sick. She would come into my brothers room at night, and touch him in a way such as no tom should ever know. She began to mate with him, forcing herself on him. If he did not succumb to her lustful way, she would tell her mate horrid lies about him. Her mate would then beat him till his skin lay in tatters, and the blood ran wild, and hot. Between the lies of the queen, the beatings, and the demands of her mate. Between her lustful passions, and her husbands jealousy, he became cold. He began to blame my mother and I for his dark fate. One day he could take no more, and he dragged the hateful queen with him, and then showed her, her mate. He had sliced his belly, and his blood, and intestines lay strewn over the floor. Then he showed the males large intestines down the queens throat, and then preceded to slit her throat. Then he came back home. He's been cold like that ever since.", Demeter gulped, and licked her dry lips.   
  
"Oh my god. That's, that's horrible. Poor Draco.", Macavity glared towards the door again.   
  
"Don't be lost in pity for him. He'll turn on you when you lest expect it." I nodded, but my heart was overflowing with compassion for the ginger fiend. My mistake. 


	6. Lost Inocents

Chapter Five  
  
I sat in the middle of my room. Macavity was out for the day, and I was very bored. I lazyly rolled a yarn ball around the room.I didn't notice the ginger tom until his shadow rested over me. I jumped to my feet.   
"Draco!" I choked out. And took a step back. Not matter how much I pityed this tom, he still scared me to death.  
  
"Hello Demeter. And how are you fairing today?"  
  
"I, um, you, fi, fine. Thank you. An, and you?" A wicked grin spread over Draco's features, and his arm shot out. He grabbed my arm.   
  
"I'll be fine soon. Very soon." I tried to scream, but Draco pulled me toward him, and kissed me hard. I struggled, but could not get free. Draco slammed the door closed with his foot, and tripped me, so that I fell back against the soft furs. He moved on top of me, and kissed me deeply. He then turned me over, and I could do nothing to stop him. I just closed her eyes, and tried to imagine every thing was all right. When he finally finished, he rolled me over, and kissed me again.   
  
"Now my dear, lets keep this little secret between just the two of us, yes?" I just stared at him, tears welling in my eyes. Draco hissed, and clawed my belly, just hard enough to break the sink. "I asked if we agree!" I winced in pain, and nodded. He smiled. "Good." He left me that way.I felt deceased, and unclean. The tears flowed freely down my face. I took a deep breath, and let out an ear piercing scream, before busting into loud sobs.  



	7. Comfort

Chapter Six  
  
Macavity heard the horrible scream as he was just arriving home. As he raced inside, only one though ran through his mind. Oh my god! What has Draco done to her? What has that bastard done now? He ran into Demeter's room and stopped short. She lay on a pile of furs. A long cut ran across her belly, though the bleeding had almost stopped. Demeter was sobbing. He stepped closer to her.   
  
"Demeter, what . . ." She screamed, and scuttled away from him.  
  
"Don't touch me! Don't touch me!" Macavity backed off. He shut the door, and went into a low crouching position.   
  
"Demeter."  
  
"Don't touch me Draco!" She screamed. Macavity's fur bristled. It was Draco then.   
  
"Demeter hunny, It's Macavity. I'm Macavity." Demeter opened one eye, then the other.  
  
"Ma, Macavity?" She whispered, then crawled into his arms. He stroked the sobbing queens back, and kissed her head. He tried to sooth her with words. She was still shivering violently. He began to hum a soft lullaby, and soon she was fast asleep in his arms. He stood up as carefully as he could, so not to wake her. Then he went to find Draco.  



	8. Banished

Chapter Seven  
  
Draco was in his room when Macavity walked in, the sleeping Demeter in his arms.   
  
"What in Gods name did you do to her Draco?" He hissed softly, not wanting to wake the queen. Draco gave him a lazy smile.  
  
"What on earth are you talking about little brother? I didn't DO anything to her."  
  
"Then why did she tell me not to touch her, because she thought I was you?" Draco snarled at the queen in his arms.   
  
"Get out of my room Macavity." Macavity stepped forward, a snarl on his face.  
  
"Not until you tell me what you did to Dem!" Draco hissed, a cruel smile crossing his face.   
  
"Lets just say, dear brother, that she lost her innocents, hmm?" Macavity growled.   
  
"You bastard! Get the hell out of here! Leave this place! NEVER come back!" Draco smiled.   
  
"The only way I'm leaving this place is if I have a token to remind me of the pleasure I had here." Macavity stared at him. Something's up. Draco HATES this place!, he though, uneasy. Draco grinned again, and looked at the sleeping queen. "Demeter would make a beautiful token . . . seeing that she's the only thing to give me pleasure in this hell hole . . . she can also provide more pleasure for me . . ." He took a step toward Macavity, but Macavity back handed him, sending him sprawling to the floor.   
  
"If you so much as lay a paw on her again Draco, I don't care if you are my brother, I'll slit your throat and leave you to the Pollicles." Macavity growled. "As of now I banish you from this place." With a furious growl, Draco spun around and walked toward the door.   
  
"This isn't over Macavity! In fact, it's only begun!" 


End file.
